The Four Clans of Random Events
by Rainheart Warrior
Summary: Ya'll know about ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, right? Well here are the comedy versions! The one most like ThunderClan- RandomClan, most like RiverClan- StupidClan, most like ShadowClan- IdiotClan, and WindClan- CrazyClan! come along as these four strange Clans go through multiple series of random events!
1. RandomClan Allegiances

**Hey-o guys dis is just a little thing I decided to do when I was reading Cheetahstar's story ****_StupidClan_****. Ohmawgawd, It's so funny you'll laugh your face off. I fell out of my chair, I was laughing so hard. Anyways… this is actually an idea I had a while ago when I was drawing in bed and I guess that reading ****_StupidClan _****made me want to do it. So ya. ENJOY THE STORY OR I'LL NOM YOUR FACE :3**

* * *

**_ALLEGIANCES:_**

**RandomClan  
**

**Leader: **_Dirtystar_- really dirty sand-colored tom

**Deputy: **_Emptyhead_- very dumb gray tom (no one knows why Dirtystar chose him as deputy)

**Medicine Cat:** _I-like-propheciesheart_- crazy old black tom that points out everything as a prophecy and should be retired but isn't **Apprentice:** _Catmint_

**Warriors:**

_Stupidface_: purple she-cat with a permanent derp face **Apprentice: **_Facepaw_

_Sodapop_: hyperactive brown and pink she-cat

_Tomatoburst_: fat red tom with leaf green eyes

_Hersheykiss_: chocolate-colored she-cat that eats candy when no one is looking **Apprentice: **_Cakepaw_

_Balloonfoot_: blue tom with fat feet

_Confettibash_: hyperactive rainbow-colored tom

_Bazookastrike_: violent black tom with a tendency to blow things up **Apprentice: **_Fluffypaw_

_Potatoface_: tan tom that has a strange obsession with potatoes

_Meepmeep_- very small (gender unknown), creepy cat that only says "meep" and changes color from black to white periodically; everyone whispers that Meepmeep an evil cat from Dark Forest come to murder them

_Beep-I'm-a-carclaw_: black-and-white she-cat with a reputation for running in front of monsters and screaming "BEEP"**Apprentice: **_Screamingpaw_

**Apprentices:**

_Catmint_- (med cat) greenish tom that hates everything, agrees with the case that his mentor needs to retire, and constantly stresses about the importance of catmint

_Fluffypaw_- abnormally fluffy gray-white tom with a tail that could be used as a flag if he wanted to

_Cakepaw_- pink and white she-cat with a secret stash of cheesecake somewhere in StupidClan territory...

_Facepaw_- small tan tom that likes to slap his face

_Screamingpaw_- huge jet-black tom with creepy white eyes and a tendency to scream a lot

**Queens:**

_Pillowfluff_- pretty, fluffy Persian she-cat that loves pillow fights **Kits: **Chickenkit

_Explosions-are-funpelt_- red and orange she-cat who enjoys blowing things up and has an odd obsession with TNT **Kits: **Partykit, Slapkit

**Elders:**

_Why-the-heck-am-I-herefeather- _white tom with a feathery tail who doesn't even want to live in RandomClan; most normal cat in RandomClan; got name because when he was born, his parents were naming him and random cat showed up that shouted "WHY THE HECK AM I HERE?!" and the name stuck.

_Crashface_- extremely stupid gray tom that crashes into everything

* * *

**There will be more Clans- StupidClan, IdiotClan, and CrazyClan, but their allegiances will be in their own chapters. NO I'M NOT STEALING FROM CHEETAHSTAR I'LL PROVE IT: So about a month ago I was drawing warrior cats in bed and got bored, so I started drawing some stupid leaders and made up stupid Clans for each. At the time I didn't have a FanFiction account. Then, later, (once I got an account) I read Spotty's (Cheetahstar's) story and remembered those Clans I made. Now I'm gonna write about 'em. Ya I just wanted to take a quick break from ****_A Secret Across the Border _****to do something funny. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!**


	2. StupidClan Allegiances

_**StupidClan**_

**Leader: **_Dumbstar_: silver she-cat that isn't actually all too dumb but hey

**Deputy: **_Bonehead_: white tom that can be really stupid at times

**Medicine Cat: **_Barleybreath_: brown tom with really bad breath

**Warriors:**

_Featherfeather_: feathery she-cat that can manage to be bored about everything, sister to Clawclaw

_Clawclaw_: really skinny tan tom with HUGE eyes and HUGE claws, brother to Featherfeather

_Treeleaf_: brown and green tom that loves to eat leaves and do anything that has to do with leaves

_Whyme_: gray, easily annoyed tom that hates his life- he and Catmint talk a lot at Gatherings

_Trollface_: red tom that can easily make a troll face and confuse his opponents with it

_Clockwork_: black-and-white she-cat with whiskers that look like the arms of a clock

_Dingdiiing_: yellow she-cat that used to be a kittypet so she has a collar with a bell that dings a lot

_Footnose_: innocent black tom whose parents and leader got bored when they named him

**Apprentices:**

_Fizzypaw_: blue-gray hyperactive she-cat who drinks a lot of soda

**Queens:**

_Ouchfur_- young and pretty tortoiseshell whose mother stubbed her toe while getting named **Kits: **Cookiekit

**Elders:**

_Enchantedtree_: crazy old silver tom that forced Dumbstar to change his name to Enchantedtree after he lost his mind


	3. IdiotClan Allegiances

_**IdiotClan**_

**Leader: **_Ghostystar_: white tom with huge black eyes and a creepy voice

**Deputy: **_Killcircle_:extremely violent tom who will mysteriously disappear at night… I wonder what he's doing then?

**Medicine Cat: **_Bellyache_: very bored tom who knows almost nothing about herbs and has an incurable bellyache

**Warriors:**

_Phantomstench_- black, smelly tom that yells "BOO!" either when he's bored or at awkward silences **Apprentice: **Gashpaw

_Firenose_: really odd orange tom; when he sneezes he sneezes out fire

_Clueless_: very perplexed red tom that can never decide on anything

_Sherlockholmes_: clever brown tom that can find the answer to almost any mystery

_Chucknorris_: muscular tan tom that's really full of himself

_Haybale_: yellow she-cat that escapes from patrols to go play in a nearby barn a lot

_Horseradish_: dappled gray tom who was born on a horse ranch for some reason and ate a radish while getting his warrior name

_Explodingmarshmallow_: white she-cat who is a good friend to Explosions-are-funpelt and likes TNT & marshmallow roasts **Apprentice: **Bellypaw

_Pancakebullet_: really fast brown tom with a tan belly that eats pancakes instead of fresh-kill

_Smellyghost_: very smelly white she-cat

_Cryfur_: emotional silver she-cat

_Lalaland_: multicolored she-cat that stares into space a lot and has almost fallen off cliffs in the past

**Apprentices:**

_Gashpaw_: blood-red tom with a really fat tail

_Bellypaw_: neon green tom with a fat belly

**Queens:**

_Wafflegaze_: gray she-cat that loves waffles and tends to stare at others for no particular reason **Kits: **Syrupkit, Butterkit

_Mary-had-a-little-lambfur_- fuzzy black-and-white she-cat **Kits: **_(none yet)_

**Elders:**

_Misterjingles_: newly retired silver tom that used to be a kittypet and refused to change his name

**Ya so the reason that these cats' names are kinda creepy is because they're like the comedy version of ShadowClan. Just thought I'd clear that up. :D**


	4. CrazyClan Allegiances

_**CrazyClan**_

**Leader: **_Superstar_: blue and red tom with a cape

**Deputy: **_Minicookie_: very tiny brown she-cat with darker brown spots that loves cookies

**Medicine Cat: **_Rabbitflight_: white tom with weird tufts of fur on his back that look like tiny little wings and a stubby rabbit-like tail **Apprentice: **_Slapface_

**Warriors:**

_Footfoot_: gray tom with big back feet and small front feet

_What-the-hecklight_: sand-ccolored tom; when he was born he was being named (wow this happens a lot) and Spottedleaf came out of nowhere so his dad shouted "WHAT THE HECK?!" and the name stuck

_Paperclip_: silver tom with really stiff whiskers

_Dogface_: brown tom with strangely floppy ears and a droopy face

_Toothclaw_: orange tom whose teeth look like claws and his claws look like teeth

_Partybash_: multi-colored she-cat who throws random parties

_Gunshow_: tan tom that is hardly ever around and has a holster with a pistol in it

_Neonlight_: neon yellow she-cat that could blind someone with her pelt

_Toaststorm_: gray, black, and brown tom that is always eating toast, no matter what

_Frenchtoast_: Toaststorm's brother- description is exactly the same (In other words I'm too lazy to rewrite it)

_Phonecall_: white she-cat with an iPhone strapped to her ear

**Apprentices:**

_Slapface (med cat)_: gray-white tom with nothing better to do but slap himself

_Lemonpaw_: yellow she-cat that will jump into any water that a cat is drinking and shout "NEED ANY SUGAR WITH THAT?!" than run off, leaving lemonade instead of water

**Queens:**

_(none)_

**Elders:**

_Emberfur_: orange and black she-cat, only normal cat in all the four random Clans

* * *

**Yeeus! Now I get to start the story!... later. XD**


	5. THE BEGINNING

**So Here's the beginning of TFCORE! LOL long abbreviation. I verbally call it T-F-Core. So that's what I'll call it now. :D Anyhoo, I know that I'm working on "A Secret Across the Border," but I wanna do something funny. So here it is!**

**I don't own Candy Mountain. It belongs to the amazing Charlie the Unicorn.**

* * *

Dirtystar looked up from his mouse to see I-Like-Propheciesheart standing before him. "WE"RE ALL GONNA FREAKING DIE," the medicine cat screamed.

Dirtystar sprang to his paws. "I'll call a meeting even though everyone will flip out!" Dirtystar sprinted out of his den, falling off of the Candy Mountain Rock. "All cats old enough to breathe sit down over here!" He scrambled back up the rock as cats ran into each other in their haste to get into the clearing.

Dirtystar sat down, dust blowing up in a cloud around him from his dirtyness. "I-like-propheciesheart says that we're all gonna die!" Dirtystar's eyes bulged out of his sand-colored head as all the cats reacted to the news. Stupidface's derp face turned into a frowning derp face, Balloonfoot flew into the air, Hersheykiss through chocolate at Screamingpaw who was screaming like a maniac beside his mentor Beep-I'm-a-carclaw, Confettibash exploded, and Bazookastrike pulled out a machete and began firing at Facepaw who was slapping his face in panic.

Just another normal day in RandomClan.

"EVERYONE! EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD BE TELLING YOU TO STAY CALM I WON'T 'CAUSE I'M FREAKING OUT." Dirtystar started throwing dirt from his pelt into the air randomly because he was panicking. I-like-propheciesheart randomly pointed at a bird and said it was a sign that a platypus would show up and take them away.

Meanwhile in StupidClan...

Dumbstar walked through the camp casually, watching her clanmates and smiling as Fizzypaw drank a Pepsi and catapulted herself into a tree. Trollface made a troll-face that caused Treeleaf to laugh so hard that he burped out leaves. Barleybreath, the medicine cat, walked up to the silver leader.

"Dumbstar need to talk to you!" Barleybreath shouted. His eyes were bulging out of his brown head. Dumbstar wrinkled her nose at his bad breath.

"Yes, Barleybreath?" Dumbstar replied.

"THE SKY IS FALLING," Barleybreath screamed.

"OH NO," Dumbstar shouted.

Footnose showedup. "OH NO."

Ouchfur looked up from nomming on Cookiekit. "OH NO."

Featherfeather appeared. "OH NO."

Bonehead, the deputy, sprinted out of the warriors den and collided with a tree. "OH NO."

Tigerstar popped out of nowhere. "OH YES."

Meanwhile in IdiotClan...

Ghostystar ran in circles, trying to make himself disappear like a ghost, when Killcircle showed up. "'Sup Ghostystar. Mind if I go make a kill circle and murder someone?"

"Not at all, my loyal deputy," Ghostystar replied, still spinning. "Just be back before dark."

Killcircle nodded. "CLUELESS! HAYBALE! HORSERADISH! ACTIVATE A KILL CIRCLE." The warriors did as they were told and stole Syrupkit to nom on him. Ghostystar continued to spin in pointless circles as his clanmates went about their lives. Wafflegaze chewed in a waffle while staring at Pancakebullet who was sprinting back and forth across the camp. Sherlockholmes took a magnifying glass to Misterjingles, Mary-had-a-little-lambfur baahed, Bellypaw's belly rumbled, and Gashpaw wounded himself without any explanation or reason whatsoever.

Meanwhile in CrazyClan...

Superstar, just like the beginning of every day, jumped off the Big Tree in an attempt to fly and landed on his face. Giggling, Superstar tried munching on his deputy, Minicookie. "WTF, SUPERSTAR?!" Minicookie screamed.

Superstar chewed on Minicookie's ear. "No chocolate chips…" he said sadly.

"WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS A 34,967 TIMES," Minicookie screamed again. "I'M NOT A COOKIE."

Superstar stopped chewing. "You're not?" he said through a mouthful of ear.

"NO, DANGIT."

"Oh," Superstar replied. "Kay." He walked over to his medicine cat, Rabbitflight, who was trying to prove to his apprentice Slapface that the tufts on his back were wings. "SEE?! I CAN FLY, DOOFUS!"

"No you can't," Slapface insisted, slapping himself.

"Hey-o, Daddy-o," Superstar said.

Rabbitflight swung his head around. "I'M NOT YOUR DADDY."

"I know 'dat," Superstar said. "Bye." Superstar waddled over to the Big Tree and called a Clan meeting. "ALL CATS DUMB ENOUGH TO GLUE THEIR OWN PAW TO THEIR FACE GATHER HERE BENEATH THE BIG TREE FOR A SPEECH THINGY." Superstar watched as his cats scrambled into the clearing, already freaking out.

Footfoot tripped over his uneven feet. What-the-hecklight screamed "WHAT THE HECK?!" multiple times. Dogface barked. Paperclip smashed his face into a tree. Partybash let go of a bunch of balloons and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

"What's up, Dingdiiing?" Phonecall called Dingdiiing of RandomClan on her iPhone.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP," Superstar screamed. "So I called this meeting 'cause I was bored. Hi."

Everyone said hi and went along with their lives. Clockwork burst into flames when Firenose showed up from IdiotClan and sneezed on her.

Another normal day in the four Clans of randomness.

* * *

**So this was really dumb and pointless but whatever XD What'cha think? Do I keep writing or not? Your call. Put your answer in your review!**


	6. KIT FUN

**Okay, so you guys seem to like this story! I'll keep writing, then. Here's chapter 2!**

**AnimeKitten47-**** Um, what are you using her for? You can use her, but you have to give me full credit. Don't say she's yours. ;)**

**I don't own the Muppets. I don't own Wordmind either- she belongs to Cheetahstar and FreakyTiger.**

* * *

Chickenkit, Partykit, and Slapkit sat in the nursery with nothing to do. Suddenly, Chickenkit squawked.

"BOCK-BOCK-BO-COCK," Chickenkit mewed.

Slapkit slapped Chickenkit across the face. "Shuddup!"

Partykit saw the two tom-kits quarreling and stepped between them. "Hey! Pillowfluff and Explosions-are-funpelt won't be happy to see you two fighting!" Partykit took matters into her own paws and suffocated Slapkit with a balloon.

"WHAT THE ****, PARTYKIT?" Slapkit screeched.

"THOSE ***** ASTERISKS ARE MINE!" screamed Wordmind who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She strangled Slapkit and then ran out into the camp shouting, "I wanna be an _airborne ranger_!" (The Breakfast Club in an epic movie XD)

"First I get suffocated, now I'm strangled!" said Slapkit, twitching.

Chickenkit grabbed the Muppet Movie and put it into the TV. He skipped to the part where the chickens were clucking _Forget You_ in the big show thingy. He clucked along.

"BOCK-BOCK-BOCK-BO-COCK," Chickenkit kept mewing.

"SHUDDUP," Slapkit screamed.

Just then, a meow was heard outside. "THIS PLACE IS GOIN' UP IN FLAMES." Bazookastrike appeared holding his flamethrower.

I-like-propheciesheart showed up. "I'VE EXPERIENCED A PROPHECY SAYING THAT IF YOU GO WITH THIS EPIC IDEA, _YOU_ WILL BLOW UP."

Bazookastrike's eye twitched. "What?"

Slapkit smiled. "He _will?_ Let him do it!"

Bazookastrike whirled around and pointed his flamethrower at Slapkit. "WHA'CHA SAY?!"

Slapkit gulped and sprinted away, smashing into the TV as Chickenkit watched the singing chickens for the seventh time, which made the brown and red kit scream.

Partykit ran to CrazyClan and partied with Partybash. Balloonfoot got stuck in a tree. Confettibash went to Party City. I-like-propheciesheart's prophecy was actually true for once and Bazookastrike blew up.

Another normal day in the four Clans of random events.

* * *

**Had fun making this chappie! One of my buds helped me. On the Warrior Website thingo her name's Mosstalon so that's wut I'll call her. In this story she claims to be Cakepaw SO YA.**

**THANKS 4 READING**


End file.
